


Unicorn baby

by Smowkie drabbles (Smowkie)



Series: Drabbles [118]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Parents Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 10:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15683133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble on the wordsunicorn, belly and moment.





	Unicorn baby

**Author's Note:**

> And, written for sterekdrabbles‘ words from August 10, unicorn, belly, moment, I offer some parents!Sterek fluff.
> 
> The usual info: [Jessie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin) and I have [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr, where we post challenges 3 days a week, and once a month we add a theme week, this is written for one of those. Come check it out!
> 
> ([on tumblr](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/176991465672).)

“The most surreal moment have to have been with the unicorn,” Stiles told their daughter.

Derek smiled. “That was surreal,” he agreed.

“What happened?” Lexie asked.

“She needed help, she was pregnant, her belly was so big but her foal was turned the wrong way, so we had to help her turn him around.”

“Was she magic? Unicorns are magic, right?”

“They are, yeah, and she was too. She gave us the most precious gift as a thank you.”

“What did she give you?” Lexie asked, just as curious as Stiles.

“You,” Stiles told her softly. “She gave us you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ♥


End file.
